Embodiments of the present invention relate to a transistor structure, to a method for manufacturing a transistor structure and to a force-measuring system. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to a transistor structure comprising a control electrode and a control electrode portion elastically deflectable under the action of a force, which represents a so-called micromechanical system (MEMS=micro-electromechanical system).
A miniaturized electromechanical element, such as, for example, a miniaturized microphone or a miniaturized sensor or actor, is an example of a micromechanical system. It is characteristic of MEMS that such electromechanical elements are manufactured directly on a semiconductor substrate on the basis of manufacturing technologies for integrated circuits and that same are integrated directly into electronics, such as, for example, an integrated circuit.
Currently available sensors on the basis of micromechanical systems include a piezoresistive, piezoelectrical or capacitive evaluating functionality, i.e. when, for example, measuring a force or measuring an acceleration, a measuring signal which is dependent on the quantity (such as, for example, force or acceleration) to be measured is based on a piezoresistive, piezoelectrical or capacitive change. In particular, piezoresistive signal collection is very common in such sensors since piezoresistive elements exhibit a high degree of compatibility towards semiconductor and silicon technologies. Piezoresistive, but also piezoelectrical or capacitive elements, however, are strongly dependent on ambient conditions, such as, for example, ambient temperature or a respective material surroundings of the micromechanical elements, which has an impact on the precision thereof.